A new overall design for the Computer Graphics Laboratory web site was created. The URL is http//www.cgl.ucsf.edu. Besides a new splash screen (screen with contents of site), the content was updated and presented in a visually interesting manner. package, along with knowledge of HTML, was used to develop the site. The graphics were developed in Adobe Illustrator and Adobe PhotoShop with browser-safe colors and GIF format, which allowed for small images to be loaded quickly. The site covers overall information about CGL. Current projects including descriptions of MidasPlus and Chimera, and basic information for visitors such as directions to UCSF.